


Art for Bluehaven4220's Story

by mific



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004), due South
Genre: Digital Art, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Created as a complement for Bluehaven4220's story 'Each Cloud Contains Pennies from Heaven' in the 2017 due South C6D Big Bang.





	Art for Bluehaven4220's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluehaven4220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluehaven4220/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Each Cloud Contains Pennies from Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224739) by [Bluehaven4220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluehaven4220/pseuds/Bluehaven4220). 



> Created for the due South C6D Big Bang 2017. Blended digital art.

 

Nina at the airport watching Duck's flight land.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/6fb1/e678ko16saap8bxzg.jpg)

 

 

Duck shows Nina and her Mum his sketch.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/d315/07sayhapzbzp7l7zg.jpg)

 

 

“Ray, how would you like to be a dad for Christmas?”

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/9312/fjc3vy7pm9m9g2vzg.jpg)

 

 


End file.
